1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiver and, more specifically, to a receiver for recovering data from a high speed communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high speed communication systems, a transmitting device transmits data across a high speed communication channel to a receiving device. The receiving device receives an analog channel signal from the communication channel that represents the transmitted data. The channel signal can be affected by channel impairments, such as insertion loss, crosstalk and optical dispersion. To account for such impairments, the receiving device uses signal processing techniques to recover data from the channel signal. However, recovering data using traditional signal processing techniques can consume a significant amount of power, which is problematic when power is limited (e.g., energy efficient data center or in a mobile device).